narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
The characters of Naruto. Listed by Village, team, and name. Konohagakure Team Kakashi *Kakashi Hatake (Team Leader, incapacitated) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha (Former member) *Sai (Sasuke's Replacement) *Sora (Temporary/Sai's Replacement, Anime only) *Yamato (Temporary Leader) Team Kurenai *Kurenai Yuhi (Team Leader) *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi (Team Leader, Deceased) *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Kakashi Hatake (Temporary Leader) Team Guy *Might Guy (Team Leader) *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten Team Minato *Minato Namikaze (Team Leader, deceased) *Obito Uchiha (Deceased) *Rin (Presumed Deceased) *Kakashi Hatake (Incapacitated) Previous Ino-Shika-Cho * Shikaku Nara * Choza Akimichi * Inoichi Yamanaka Team Ebisu * Ebisu (Team Leader) * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Udon * Moegi Hokage * First Hokage, Hashirama Senju (Deceased) * Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju (Deceased) * Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (Deceased) * Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze (Deceased) * Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Other Shinobi *Iruka Umino *Anko Mitarashi *Shizune (Presumed deceased) *Ibiki Morino *Hayate Gekko (Deceased) *Genma Shiranui *Shiho *Unnamed Kabuto's Trainer (Possibly an Otogakure spy) *Yugao Uzuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Iwashi Tatami *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased) *Shibi Aburame *Tsume Inuzuka *Hana Inuzuka *Hiashi Hyuga *Hizashi Hyuga (Deceased) *Hanabi Hyuga *Shisui Uchiha (Deceased) *Dan (Deceased) *Nawaki (Deceased) *Madara Uchiha (Defected) *Tonbo Tobitake (name given in card game) *Mozuku (name given in card game) *Raido Namiashi *Suzume *Iyashi (name given in card game) *Kaede Ureshino *Aoba Yamashiro *Mitate (name given in card game) *Mizuki (Incarcerated/Incapacitated) *ANBU Captain (Deceased) *Idate Morino (Defected) Elders *Danzo *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane Sannin *Jiraiya (Deceased) *Tsunade *Orochimaru (Incapacitated/Deceased) Sunagakure Team Baki *Baki (Team Leader) *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari Missing-nin *Yura (Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) Others *Matsuri *Hiruko (Deceased) *Chiyo (Deceased) *Ebizo *Yashamaru (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage's Bodyguards (Deceased) Kazekages *First Kazekage (Deceased) *Second Kazekage (Deceased) *Third Kazekage (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage (Deceased) *Fifth Kazekage, Gaara Otogakure Konoha Disguise Team *Orochimaru (Incapacitated/Deceased, Leader) *Unnamed Kabuto's Trainer (Possibly) *Kabuto Yakushi *Yoroi Akado (Presumed Deceased) *Misumi Tsurugi (Presumed Deceased) The Sound Five *Kimimaro (Deceased, Former leader of team) *Jirobo (Deceased) *Kidomaru (Deceased) *Sakon & Ukon (Deceased, Leader after Kimimaro became ill) *Tayuya (Deceased) Team Dosu *Dosu Kinuta (Deceased, Leader) *Kin Tsuchi (Deceased) *Zaku Abumi (Deceased) Team Guren *Guren (Leader) *Rinji *Gozu *Kigiri *Kiho *Nurari Other *Isaribi (Defected) *Sasame Fuma (Defected) *Hanzaki Fuma (Defected) *Kotohime Fuma (Defected) *Amachi (Incarcerated) *Jigumo Fuma (Deceased) *Kamikiri Fuma (Deceased) *Arashi Fuma (Deceased) *Kagero Fuma (Deceased) *Kotohime Fuma (Defected) *Mizuki (Incapacitated) *Yukimaru *Guren Kirigakure Missing-nin *Zabuza Momochi (Deceased) *Gouzu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Meizu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Raiga Kurosuki (Deceased, Anime Only) *Haku (Deceased) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Kimimaro (Deceased) Mizukage *Madara Uchiha (Unknown if he still holds the position) Others *Unnamed Kirigakure Jinchūriki (presumed deceased) Iwagakure *Deidara (Deceased) *Kakko (Deceased) *Mahiru (Deceased) *Taiseki (Deceased) *Suzumebachi Kamizuru (Presumed Deceased) *Jibachi Kamizuru (Presumed Deceased) *Kurobachi Kamizuru (Presumed Deceased) *Unnamed Iwagakure Jinchūriki (Deceased) *Rōshi (Deceased) Tsuchikage *First Tsuchikage (Deceased) Amegakure *Oboro *Mubi *Kagari *Shigure (Deceased) *Midare (Deceased) *Baiu (Deceased) *Unknown Rain Special Ops Members *Nagato (Currently known as Pain, Leader) *Yahiko (Deceased, one of Pain's bodies) *Konan Missing-nin *Aoi Rokusho (Unknown, Presumed Deceased) *Kirisame *Murasame *Hisame Takigakure *Shibuki (Leader) *Unnamed Takigakure Jinchūriki Missing-nin *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Suien (Presumed Deceased) Yukigakure (Anime Only) *Doto Kazahana (Deceased) *Fubuki Kakuyoku (Deceased) *Nadare Roga (Deceased) *Mizore Fuyukuma (Deceased) *Sosetsu Kazahana (Deceased) *Koyuki Kazahana (a.k.a. Yukie Fujikaze, Leader) Kagerogakure (Anime Only) *Genno (Deceased) *Genno's Son (Deceased) Kumogakure *Kirābī *Yugito Nii (Deceased) *Head Ninja of Kumogakure no sato (Deceased) *Samui *Karui *Omoi *Jei *The current Raikage's Female Attendant *Unnamed Yotsuki Clan Member Raikage *The current Raikage Kusagakure Team Shiore *Shiore (Deceased) *Grass Genin 1 (Deceased) *Grass Genin 2 (Deceased) Others *Tsuba (Deceased) *Midori (Deceased) Hoshigakure (Anime Only) *Sumaru *Natsuhi (Deceased) *Hotarubi (Deceased) *Hokuto *Mizura *Yotaka *Shisou Hoshikage *First Hoshikage (Deceased) *Second Hoshikage (Deceased) *Third Hoshikage (Deceased) *Akahoshi (Unknown) (Temporary Kage) Yugakure Missing-nin *Hidan (Presumed deceased) People from Unknown Villages *Fujin *Raijin *Ranmaru *Oki *Nagare *Fuka (Deceased) *Fudou (Deceased) *Fuen (Deceased) *Furido (Deceased) *Ishidate (Deceased) *Kongou (Deceased) *Karenbana (Deceased) *Yomi (Deceased) *Kusuna (Deceased) *Gitai (Deceased) *Setsuna (Deceased) *Shizuku (Deceased) *Unnamed Jinchūriki (Presumed Deceased) *Gennoe *Seimei *Jin *Suikon *Ryugan *Fujaku *Granny Cat and Tamaki *Zetsu (Possibly Kusagakure) Akatsuki Members *Madara Uchiha (Leader) *Pain *Konan *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Deidara (Deceased) *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Hidan (Incapacitated/Buried alive/Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Orochimaru (Defected, Incapacitated) Team Hawk (Partners) *Sasuke Uchiha (Team Leader) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo *Madara Uchiha (Team Benefactor) Associates *Yura (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) *Kabuto Yakushi (Defected) *Kakuzu's Accountant (Fate Unknown) Untrained Humans *Tsunami *Tazuna *Inari *Gato *Zori *Waraji *Madam Shijimi *Shizuki *Akane *Genzo *Kaji *Ageha *Himatsu *Lord of the Land of Wind *Koji *Teuchi *Ayame *Futaba *Emi *Senta *Bunzou *Sandayu Asama *Jirocho Wasabi *Director Makino *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Teyaki Uchiha *Uruchi Uchiha Animals *Gamabunta *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Gama *Gamahiro *Gamaken *Gamariki *Unnamed Giant Toads *Unnamed Toads with Armor *Manda *Giant Snakes *Giant Three Headed Snake *Kuromaru *Akamaru *Pakkun *Bull *Shiba *Bisuke *Urushi *Akino *Uhei *Guruko *Hana Inuzuka's Triplet Dogs *Katsuyu *Giant Spider *Gennou's Giant Bird *One-Tailed Shukaku *Two-Tailed Demon Cat *Three-Tailed Beast *Four-Tailed Beast *Five-Tailed Beast *Six-Tailed Beast *Seven-Tailed Beast *Eight-Tailed Beast *Nine-Tailed Demon Fox *Ninkame *Nara Deer *Bikochu Beetle *Tenka and Hina Ninja Cats *Tonton *Tora *Denka *Takamaru Category:Naruto Category:Characters he:רשימת דמויות